


Amigo en la adversidad, es amigo de verdad

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tuesday it will be 11 months since he lost him. But hey, who's counting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigo en la adversidad, es amigo de verdad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot about the structure of Barca's club, but from what I've heard some of it is less than admirable. I heard about how Pep was treated by the board, and later on losing Tito. I didn't know either of them, but it hurts.

They say time heals all wounds. At least that is the expression. Pep is unsure if there is a Spanish equivalent. It might hurt worse, hearing it in your mother tongue.

The first week, he was numb, half-expecting Tito to walk through the door. 

 


End file.
